


Holding Hands Unseen

by fangirl98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been an accident. Brushing hands, unconscious touches, bodily contacts without much thought into it.</p><p>It wasn't meant at all. It wasn't supposed to be. It had become a habit. A very dangerous habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands Unseen

It may have been an accident. Brushing hands, unconscious touches, bodily contacts without much thought into it.

It wasn't meant at all. It wasn't supposed to be. It had become a habit. A very dangerous habit.

At first, it was something done out of the blue. Levi had reached out and Eren ducked out of pure habit. To Eren's surprise, Levi gently grasps his hand and inspected every space, every inch of it. Then, in a swift motion, Levi released Eren's hand and left just like that.

Nothing of importance. Wrong.

Without any meaning. Lies.

They would be damned if they spout such obvious lies.

They made it a point to seek each other's presence out. Just the mere brush of their fingertips when they knowingly run past each other in every possible place is enough. Hallways, dining rooms, training grounds, anywhere. Both of them in different companies, both of them with different places to take.

Or when Levi would annoyingly drag Eren to clean unused rooms and dust high places. He would grasp his hand and would secretly intertwine their fingers when no one is around.

Or when they would end up sitting next to each other and Eren would make it a point to have their fingers touching, their pinky finger in a tight hug.

Or the times when Eren would give Levi a drink and Levi would make sure that he would touch Eren's hand subtly when he gets it, occasionally glancing at the said male only to see him secretly beaming at him.

It was all subtle. Enough to call it an accident. Enough to call it coincidence. But, they both knew and it became a secret between the two.

It was their own way of comforting each other. It's as if to convince them that they are there. As if trying to confirm their very own existence and presence.

They are alive. They are there, breathing, existing.

It may have been a single subtle touch but it weighs much more. Much more than they could ever wish for. Much deeper than they could ever feel.

"Let's walk side by side as we hold hands unseen,

With the wind beside us binding us together.

I will protect you forever. This I swear for all eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from a song by Yoshida Jungo entitled Mienai Te To Te (English translation is Holding Hands Unseen). The quote at the end of the story is from the English translation of the song. I just checked it now. I might make another chapter that is based from it. I actually wrote this without any knowledge what the song meant


End file.
